


Sick-Keys

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Imported Fic, M/M, Multi, Other, Sickfic, Sorikai - Freeform, sulky sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Sora's got a cold and he's kind of a bratLuckily Riku and Kairi still love him.





	Sick-Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Pun title? Yes. 
> 
> I love them a lot.

Unbeknownst to many people, close friends being the exception, when Sora was sick, his normal sunny demeanor turned vicious.

Walking up the stairs to his room, where Kairi was already taking care of him, Riku could hear shouting coming from behind the slightly chipped away door. Walking closer, he opened it quietly, wincing slightly as it squeaked a little louder than intended against the neglected hinges.

Sora and Kairi both turned to look at him, Kairi smiling tiredly and gesturing for him to take a seat as he closed the door behind him.

Moving aside one of the pillows Sora seemed to have pummeled into a state of what could only be described as feather puddle, he sat down with a slight creak from the old mattress, reaching out to place a hand on where he assumed Sora’s knee to be, rubbing his thumb over it.

“You doing any better, Sor?”

A loud huff answered him, accompanied by Sora crossing his arms and sinking down further into his blankets, until all you could see was the upper half of his face, sweat present on his red cheeks.

“No. This sucks, I wanna be out there with you guys, not stuck in here!! I’m really bored and mom isn’t even letting me leave my room without help until I get better!!”

“How much have you actually slept lately? That might help…”

“Not…much…”

Kairi sighed, nodding.

“I’ve been trying to get him to, but he’s been being stubborn…”

“Kai, I can take over for a bit if you want. See if Selphie needs help with something, maybe? “

“Well if you’re sure…”

Riku gave her a pointed look and she smiled, understanding. Standing up and scooting off the bed, she leaned down to kiss Sora on the forehead, standing up to do the same to Riku.

“I’ll come check on you guys in a few hours, okay?”

Both bid her goodbye as she closed the door behind her, Riku waving, Sora letting out a soft croak.

Which shortly turned into a squawk as Riku nudged him over, scooting under the blankets himself, tucking in close to Sora.

“Shhh, just go to sleep, okay? I want you to get better, too.”

Sora nodded slowly, before scrunching up his face and shoving it into the blanket mound to muffle a loud sneeze.

Riku smiled, wrapping an arm around Sora, brushing his hair aside with his free hand to press a gentle kiss just next to where Kairi had.

“Rest.”

\- - - -

A week later they were all sitting at the docks together, Sora back in full spirits, but Riku looking a bit drained.

“You okay, Ri?”

A loud sneeze echoed around the docks, followed by Sora and Kairi laughing.


End file.
